


SMS

by GreenTarget



Series: РПФ по Teen Wolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTarget/pseuds/GreenTarget





	SMS

Всё началось с того, что телефон тренькнул, оповещая об sms. Ничего необычного. Просто сообщение посреди ночи.

Тайлер снял очки и потёр уставшие глаза. Старые, почти антикварные, часы на стене показывали половину второго, вставать с уютного кресла не хотелось и, хотя до лежащего на журнальном столике телефона было не больше трёх ярдов, заставить себя преодолеть их было сродни пытке.  
Какова вероятность того, что это что-то важное? 

Телефон тренькнул снова, и Тайлер со вздохом поднялся. Плечи болели от долгой неподвижности, и шея громко хрустнула, стоило пару раз повернуть голову. Пожалуй, не стоило так долго пытаться проникнуться Бодлером. Нужно было остановиться ещё на «Гармонии вечера».

Пара нажатий, и экран высветил имя отправителя. Тайлер удивлённо хмыкнул, и, поколебавшись пару секунд, открыл сообщение. Зачем Дилану писать ему так поздно? 

«Хочу тебя облизать».

В первое мгновение Тайлер не поверил своим глазам. Но сколько бы он не всматривался в совершенно нормальные, белые на чёрном буквы, смысл фразы не менялся. Наверное, это какая-то шутка. С Дилана станется.

Тайлер открыл второе сообщение.

«Хочу облизать твои соски, детка», - гласило оно. 

Совершенно ясно и смущающе. Тайлер почти нажал на «ответить», когда телефон в его руке мелко завибрировал, явно беззвучно смеясь.  
Третья sms от Дилана.

«Тай!!! Прости!!! Это было не тебе!!!» 

Обилие восклицательных знаков заставило Тайлера поморщиться, будто ему закричали на ухо. Воображение живо нарисовало картинку тёмного бара, набитого людьми, пьяного Дилана, порой промахивающегося пальцем мимо экрана, и грохот музыки, не позволяющий расслышать даже самого себя.

Укол сожаления был столь же внезапным, сколь и неприятным. 

Если бы не потребность отдохнуть от съёмок, он тоже был бы там. Вместе со всеми. 

«Засранец», - набил Тайлер в ответ. И бросив телефон на столик, отправился в душ. Перед завтрашним шоу у Джилл стоило хоть немного поспать.

*** 

\- Десять. Девять…

Бежевый диван мягко прогнулся вод весом Дилана, и Тайлер вежливо улыбнулся тут же взорвавшейся аплодисментами студии. Ну конечно. Вечный, доставший уже всех «стерек». Стоит им оказаться ближе, чем в нескольких футах, как…

\- Семь. Шесть…

Тайлер оглянулся на помятого, вялого Дилана, едва ли не зевающего во весь рот, и вдруг вспомнил о вчерашних sms.

Хм. Кажется, он знает, как привести кое-кого в чувство.

\- Четыре. Три… 

\- Хочу тебя облизать, - шепнул Тайлер, наклонившись к самому уху Дилана. 

И с удовольствием отметил краем глаза заливающий бледные щёки румянец.


End file.
